Optical transceivers are commonly used in modern high-speed communication networks. The XFP (10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable) and the QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable) are standards for the optical transceivers in order to define the electrical and the mechanical interfaces between the optical transceiver and the corresponding receptacle. Generally, the optical transceivers include a transmitter of optical subassembly (TOSA), a receiver optical subassembly (ROSA) and a circuit board. The TOSA includes a laser driving chip and a laser diode (LD), and the ROSA includes a transimpedance amplifier (TIA) and a photo detector.